This invention relates generally to amusement games and, more particularly, relates to target type skill games.
Amusement games in which coins are dropped onto a shelf traversed by pusher bars is well known. In such an arrangement the coins build up on the shelf until the constant movement of the pusher bar causes coins to fall off a forward edge of the shelf as a reward. A further known device is a game apparatus comprising a cabinet defining a playing area, means for receiving a playing piece such as a token or the like, means for projecting an accepted playing piece within the playing area, and a sensor, disposed within the playing area, which may be triggered by a projected playing piece. The sensor, when actuated by contact, causes the apparatus to register a predetermined reward. The device further includes a lower shelf surface onto which the playing pieces may fall after projection which includes a pusher for pushing the collected playing pieces from the shelf. The latter device may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,160 to Wichinsky et al.
While these devices work for their intended purpose, there exists a need for a novel coin game apparatus having new skill testing features whereby renewed interest by players of redemption type games will be generated.
With this need in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a variation of the amusement game of the foregoing type in which catapulted coins will be used as the mechanism for causing playing pieces to cascade downward from shelf to shelf to an ultimate redemption area.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mechanism whereby the operator of the amusement game may modify the arc and strength of the catapult used to launch the coins for adjusting play of the game.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mechanism whereby the operator of the amusement game may modify the pitch of the shelves for further adjusting play of the game.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide the player with the ability to load the device with multiple coins.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a game cabinet which is resistant to user abuse and prevents the user from shaking coins free from the shelves within the playing area.